Honey and the Bee Pezberry
by LittleLamb92
Summary: Pezberry Songfic. Santana approaches Rachel before Glee one day and confesses her feelings for her through a song.


**AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song, Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy and Fox and the song is by Owl City**

Santana Lopez was a badass and anyone who says differently is just jealous. And well maybe what she is about to do isn't exactly badass and maybe she is even a little nervous, but if anyone said that to her they would definitely be reminded of her badassness.

Santana walked through the hallway of McKinley High on a mission and even though school had already let out, anyone who saw her knew not to get in her way. Her mission? To find one Rachel Barbara Berry and tell her how she truly feels. Everyone knows that Rachel practices in the choir room in between school letting out and Glee so Santana was confident that was where she would be. When she got to the door she could hear someone playing the piano and instantly knew it was Rachel. Knowing that she hates to be stopped in the middle of a song Santana just walked in quietly and waited. When Rachel was done with the song she heard clapping behind her and jumps a little as she wasn't aware anyone had been there. When she sees it is Santana she is both excited and a little wary. Excited because she has always had a crush on Santana, and wary because she knows the Latina hates her and is probably only there to play some prank on her.

"Santana! You startled me! W. What are you doing here? Oh god are you really here to kill me because I thought you were just joking and I have so much unreached potential and I haven't even been discovered yet and..." Rachel rambled.

"Rachel!" Santana interrupts her thinking about how adorable she is when she rambles, but then when she realizes what Rachel is saying she instantly feels bad and nervous again.

"Calm down, Rachel, I'm not here to hurt you, quite the opposite actually." She told the diva in such a calming and sweet tone that Rachel couldn't help but believe her.

"Oh, ok then can I...help you with something?" Rachel asks confused.

"I. I hope so, I have something I need to tell you and I don't think you are going to like it. But I need to tell you anyways and I want you to promise me you won't say anything until I'm done ok?" Santana asks, practically begging. Rachel is now even more confused and a little frightened that something is wrong with her Latina, no not her Latina, the Latina. Rachel nods at her and promises.

What neither girls notice is that the entire Glee club walked in at this point and was listening to everything they were saying.

"Ok" Santana took a deep breathe before starting on the spiel her and Quinn had worked on.

"Rachel, I have never in my life hated you. I know you may find that hard to believe but it's true, I have never hated you, I have hated how you make me feel. How you make my emotions and hormones go crazy whenever you are around. God Rach, all I have wanted to do since I met you was kiss you and I couldn't feel that way because my parents raised me very catholic and it was supposed to be wrong. So I. I used it against you. I made it up in my head so that it was your fault that I wanted you so badly all the time. But it was never your fault Rach, you never did anything to deserve the things I did to you. I. I was scared that I was a lesbian and I blamed you because you were...are the only one who makes me feel like that. But after numerous conversations with Quinn and Brittany and Blaine I came to accept and say screw my parents because the truth is, I am completely 100 percent in love with you Rachel. I know you hate me and I know you're straight but I couldn't hide it anymore and I didn't want to. I love you Rachel, and I don't care who knows anymore. I just, I had to tell you. Ok I'm done now, but before you say anything I wanna sing you something. I know how much having a leading man means to you and I can be that, well a leading woman but whatever. So I prepared something. I think you know the song so sing along if you want to." with that Santana picked up a guitar and started playing.

"You play the guitar?" Rachel asked.

"Um, yeah, Puck and I took lessons together when we were little and I normally just play for fun. Only Puck, Britts, Quinn and now you know." Santana answered relieved Rachel hadn't run screaming or laughing already. With that she started to play an acoustic version of the song she had picked for her diva.

(**Bold Santana**/_Italics Rachel_)

**Don't remind me**

**that some days I'm the windshield**

**and other day's I'm just a lucky bug.**

**As cold iron rails leave**

**old mossy trails through the country side.**

**The crow and the bean field**

**are my best friends but boy I need a hug**

_Boy I need a hug._

**Cuz my heart stops without you **

**there's something about you**

**that makes me feel alive.**

**If the green left the grass on the other side**

_I would make like a tree and leave._

**But if I reached for your had would your eyes get wide?**

Who knew the other side could be so green.

Santana grabs Rachel's hand and is surprised and excited that Rachel lets her, she is about to sing the second verse when she hears Rachel start and lets her take it over. However as soon as she starts the verse she drops her hand and walks a little bit away.

_Don't remind me_

_I'm a chickadee in love with the sky_

_but that's clearly not a lot to crow about._

_Cuz when the starts silhouette me_

_I'm scared they'll forget me and flicker out._

_I taste the honey but I haven't seen the hive._

_Yeah, I didn't look, I didn't even try._

_But still my heart stops without you_

_Cuz there's something about you that makes me feel alive._

**If the green left the grass on the other side**

_I would make like a tree and leave._

**But if I reached for your had would your eyes get wide?**

_Who knew the other side could be so green._

**We are honey and the bee.**

**Backyard of butterflies**

**surrounding me.**

_I fell in love with you_

_like bees to honey._

**So lets up and leave the weeping to the willow tree.**

_And pour our tears in the sea._

**I swear there's a lot of vegetables out there **

**that crop up for air.**

**Yeah but I never thought **

**that we were two peas in a pod.**

**Until you suddenly bloomed and I knew**

**That I'd always love you.**

_Oh I'll always love you too._

**If the green left the grass on the other side**

_I would make like a tree and leave._

**But if I reached for your had would your eyes get wide?**

_Who knew the other side could be so green._

**If the green left the grass on the other side**

_I would make like a tree and leave._

**But if I reached for your had would your eyes get wide?**

_Who knew the other side could be so green._

**And if I reached for your had for the rest of my life?**

_Who knew the other side could be so green._

When they finished singing Santana stands in front of Rachel with one question.

"So, Rachel Barbara Berry, in light of this song, would you please, please, be my girlfriend?" Santana asks.

"Yes, yes I will Santana, I've always had a crush on you. And I know you are serious about this, so yes. Absolutely." Rachel says with a smile. With that Santana leans over and gives her a short but sweet kiss and when they pull away they hear clapping startling the both of them. When they look up and see the entire Glee club they blush still holding each other.

"How long have you guys been there?" Santana asks.

"Since you gave that speech. Congrats S, you finally did it" Quinn and Brittany say at the same time much to everyone's amusement.

"We are all really happy for you Santana and Rachel and we wish you the best, also I think we can all agree that we have our new duet for Regionals!" Mr. Schue tells them and as Santana looks around at everyone nodding and grinning she realizes she never had anything to worry about and that her family is the people in this room and she has never been happier.


End file.
